


One Night̶͖͒m̸͕̲̎͝a̵͙̦̪͊ŗ̸͕̪̖̞̅́̿ȩ̶̊́̾͋̿͝

by blazedveggies556



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short Story, bit of poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazedveggies556/pseuds/blazedveggies556
Summary: W̷̢̛̼̭̝̲h̶̢͛̅͗̄̀̌̐ę̸̳̮̗͕͋͐n̵̡̡͎̲̣̓͂̉͆̑̒̊ Chara has a nightmare,̸̨͉̙̯̹̱̻̌̽̾̐ ̴̺͖̓̒̆͑̕T̴̛̝̦̤̪o̶̧̤̳̣̊̾͋͂̐̓͝r̶̰̙̥̺͇͐͝ͅḭ̶̛͉̺͙̀̊̒͛͗̒e̴͍̜̪͍̫̿̉̽l̸̡̞̭͛ ̵͇͎̯̫̤͕̌̇͗k̸͔̙̹̂͐̑̕n̶̡̫͂͆̂̊̓͛͠ȫ̷̰̮̀͒͌͋w̴̧̢̺̗͈͓̯̓̓̕ş̵͇̦̹͜͜͠ ̷̮̒̈̽j̴̬̘̅ṳ̷̪̤̑̒͠s̸̢̡̢̛͈͚̮̳͂̓̅͒͘ț̸̽̈ ̶̢̢̠͓̊̉͋̕͝w̸̭̙͎̲̳̼̫̆͝͝͝ḩ̵̛̐͊̒̄ą̷͙̖̊͘͜t̴͇̂͘͝ ̴͍͈̦̭̣̟̳t̷̢͎̫̙͓̐̓̊̅ȍ̶̧̗͍̳̯̱̯͒̍ ̷̬̟̣͈͂ḏ̴͙͇̾̿̃͠o̴͎͇̿͒̈́͒̃̾ ̴̨̛̻͖̼̬͓͕̄̏̓̕t̸͉̺̀̂̐̅̊͜o̴̧̹̗̰͎͕̟̊͆͊̐̓͆͠ ̵̣̬͕̰̘̥̝͐̇̔̉ȩ̶̜͚͕̠̜̞̌̏̾̋̄̓͝a̸̼̬͉̪̯͒̋̈̓s̶͔̓̄̈͋̌͐e̵̻̭̎̏̈́̓ ̸̨̪͇̲͖̯̈́̕h̶̡̙̪̰̫̤̅̏̈͠ȇ̶̜̗͈̫r̷̟͒́̅́ ̴̲̮̒c̶͈̊̌h̴͖́̕ï̸̙͓̫͇̣̉̉͗̈́̔͝l̴̤̲̖͚͙͓̀͌d̷͉̝̳̩͖͌'̷̡͔͛̊ş̷̱̥̖̗͉̒͌ ̴͍̹̗̜͓̃̏͘ẃ̶̢̗͔̰̩̯̌̉̓͒̚͘o̶̺̲̱̝̱̝̝͑͆͆̓̽͘̕r̷͙͆̓̄̀́̓͝ŗ̸̛̪̹̝͈͉̖̌̔͐i̴̞̞̹͎͗͂͜e̶̡̠̩̣͚̫̻̊͊s̶̡̪̬̪̘̰̉͊͌̂̉͒͘.̷̨̲̀͗̏̌͗̉͒





	One Night̶͖͒m̸͕̲̎͝a̵͙̦̪͊ŗ̸͕̪̖̞̅́̿ȩ̶̊́̾͋̿͝

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
_Awake…_  


  
_Awake! How can you rest on such a beautiful day?_  


  
_Your limbs are heavy, but still you feel. What is beneath you? The grass? It has never felt so soft. It curls around your fingers._  


  
_Look! Look up! The sun shines above you amidst the crystal sky. You stare at that coy star. It harms you not, golden bubbles pouring out to you in great bounties._  


  
_You peel your body from the shaded ground. The wildflowers greet you with a playful bow orchestrated by a sweet wind._  


  
_This is…_  


  
_The Surface…_  


  
_You were here all along…_  


  
_“Chara! Chara!”_  


  
_Who calls to you? Whose voice carries across the field with such weightless innocence?_  


  
_“Chara! Chara, over here!” A hand materializes from a distance._  


  
_It is your brother…_  


  
_It is your brother! He is here with you._  


  
_“Chara. Chara! Won’t you come over here to us, my child?”_  


  
_“Chara, come to us! We are all waiting for you.”_  


  
_Your parents…_  


  
_Your one true family…_  


  
_They are here and they wait for you. Hurry! Be swift! Do not be left behind._  


  
_You stand to your feet and take off in their direction, trudging through the path marked by daffodils._  


  
_“That’s it! Over here! Come be with us!”_  


  
_Laughter wafts through the air like the alluring scent of your mother's butterscotch cinnamon pie, a taste of what awaits you._  


  
_But what clings to you? Why do you move so slowly?_  


  
_“Chara, quit tricking us. Come over here!”_  


  
_Your own voice stems not from your throat, but can be heard in front of your ears. “I… I’m trying!”_  


  
_Your feet move but they carry you no further. The voices grow distant but the laughter grows louder._  


  
_“Chara! Chara! Where did you go?”_  


  
_“I’m here! I’m coming!! I’m--!”_  


  
_Something takes a hold of you and you stumble. A force clasps onto your arms and legs and pulls you into the melting earth. The crystal cracks, the tissue above runs red and oozes like the cold beads of sweat rolling down your brow._  


  
_The laughter. The laughter. The laughter. It grates on your nerves._  


  
_“Ah… ah… I… can’t… I… can’t…”_  


  
_Do you see it? Do you see it? The shadows that run like ravaged wolves along the earth?_  


  
_They all run to the same prey. _  
__

____

  
  


____

  
  


____

  
  


____

  
_To them. _  
__

______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_“CHARA!! CHARA!! CH̸Ǎ̶̘R̸̯̀͘ͅA̶̺̮̞̓́!̷̛̦̰̫̬̈̾ !̸͍̟̟̿̒͆͑͗͜_  


______ _ _

  
_“No… N-No! Please! DON’T!!”_  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_Can you feel it?_  


______ _ _

  
_The slithering of their scales against your bare flesh? Their whispers crawl inside and harry your mind with their screams. Screams upon screams._  


______ _ _

  
_“T̶̠̍͆Ŗ̸́̈́A̸̞͠ͅI̷͍̹̾̈́T̵̗̼͐̔O̴͕͐R̶̢͇͝!̷͚̯͊̈́!̷̼͆̚”_  


______ _ _

  
_“T̶͚̆͑R̶̬̀Â̵̢̫I̸̬͐T̴̖̾̈́O̴͇͊̇R̷̝͓͑̀!̶̙̽̄ͅ!̴͈͈͛”_  


______ _ _

  
_“Y̶̺Ǒ̶͖̤U̶̜͆ ̵̘̓̒b̶̲̲͐r̴͍̓o̶̜̫̓ų̷͕̒̚ǵ̵̠͎h̴̛̰̣ẗ̵̨̮́ ̵̬̍t̶͚̜͛h̷̰͊ͅo̵̲̓ṡ̸̲e̶͍͗̊ ̸̰̬͗̋T̶̰͒̈H̵͍̼̄Ĩ̴̫̹͌N̶̥̞̾G̷̩̾S̵̬̓̂ ̷̰̾͘w̶͉̄i̸̧͠t̸̲̜̓̓ȟ̴̜̗ ̸̞̎̉y̴̱͕͐̾ȍ̴̤u̸̧̙͂!̵̦̱́͝!̵͖̠͂”_  


______ _ _

  
_“T̵̡̨̑̾R̴̦͚͌Ȧ̷͚I̴̛̭̲T̵̫̗̽Ȫ̵̪R̸̟̓̃!̴̌͜!̴̼̐̈_  


______ _ _

  
_“Y̴͈̍͠Ő̵̪Û̶͇ ̶̲̍A̴̛̬̪R̵̘͖̒͒E̷͕̅̆ ̵̣̅͆Ẁ̴̼̪͂O̷̻̻͒̾R̴̝̻̐̅S̵̛ͅE̵̹̬ ̷̗̆T̶͇͚̔H̴̹̲̒̅A̵͋̈́͜Ṇ̸̬̋ ̴̛͔̍T̷͉̆͒Ḥ̶͓̍͒Ĕ̵͚̬M̴̙͇̃̍!̸̘̋!̸̹̈̽”_  


______ _ _

  
_“Ḍ̷͆̽Ḙ̸̲̾Ṃ̴͜͠͝O̸͚̔N̸̨̹̈́̇!̷͓͗̋!̷̺̉”_  


______ _ _

  
_“D̷͉̓̏E̸̞͠͠M̷̧̻̈͘O̸̧̺͊̈N̵̤̯͗̚!̴͎̌!̶̯̖͒̍”_  


______ _ _

  
_“Chara!! Chara!! HELP US!! CHARA!!”_  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_What is this…?_  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_What is this that thrashes at your core?_  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_You feel it._  


______ _ _

  
_The magma burning through your veins. The convulsions that take over with the fire that culminates as points on your back._  


______ _ _

  
_“A demon… you call me… a demon… I WILL BE!!”_  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_You feel it._  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_The release._  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_No pain._  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_Only pleasure._  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_Taste the iron on your teeth._  


______ _ _

  
_Feel the clay break under your fingertips._  


______ _ _

  
_See…_  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_You see…_  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_The dust piercing your eyes._  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_You… couldn’t save them._  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_You couldn’t save them._  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_You… COULDN’T… save them._  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
_YOU COULDN’T SAVE THEM._  


______ _ _

  
_YOU COULDN’T SAVE THEM!!_  


_____YOU COULDN’T SAVE THEM!!̴̢̣͓̿̿͘͜ͅ_  
_YOU COULDN’T SAVE THEM̴̛̳̥͈͚͗̽!̵͉̆!̷̖̮̼̭̋_  
_YOU COULDN’T SAVE T̶̛̛̖̼͙̖͎̘̏̍̇̿̈́Ḩ̷̣̯̲͙̓͂Ê̴̩͒̅͐͋͊͠M̸̯̲͉̿͊̀͆̒͆̓͒!̸͈̳͛̆̈́!̴̞̩͕̯̩̞̟̳͎͑̈̑͑̕_  
_YOU COULDN’T S̴̪̒̒͐͒̉̈͜͝A̶̞͇̳̲͑͌͂́̿̍̚V̶̨̜̓͒̋E̷͈͌͆͗̏͑ ̸̪͙̰͒̔̄T̶̢̜̟̩̗͍͈͐H̷̛̰̱̰͔̼̽̃͌͑͘̕E̸̥̺̠̙̠͛̆̈́͠M̴̻̞̗̮͈̙̚!̴̠̤̭̣͚̤̏̔͜͝!̸̢̧͎̹̜̣̅͌͊͋̾̈́̿̾ͅ_  
_YOU COUL̸̠͈͕͕̋Ḍ̴̘͖̼͎̫̣͎̗̩͆̈́̿̍̎̉͠Ñ̴̳͇͉̦̳̺͔̳͌̄̓̉͒̕͘͘'̷̛̛͚̓̈͂̿͊̅͘T̵̨͔̱̘̯̠̿̽͘ ̵̧̜͔̟̞͙̣̻̄̈́̌̅̑̋ͅS̶̤̮̪͚͔̰̼͈͌͋̔͑͊͝ͅȀ̸̡̜̩͖̯͙̣̘̼̑̑̉V̵̨̦̼̠̙̤̯̣̎Ȩ̴̙̹̤͖̳͕͌̇̾́ ̴͔̣̯̻̮͑̋̌̿̒͛̓T̴̫̍̂́̽͠H̶̱̪͙̱̬͒̄̈́̃͝E̵̡͖̬͓̗̗͕̙̣̰͐̇̓́̐͆Ḿ̶̹̜͍̼̀̓!̸̡̱͈̫̞̰̳͈̹͋͑̈́̆̕!̶̡̗͚͕̝͉̻̙̼̙̏̄̑!̷̲̹̯̟̲̥̃̂_  
_Ỷ̸̧̥̻̭̭̣̺̮̳͐̇̂͛̐̈́̕̚͘O̷̡̖̺̘̱̤̭̒̒͋̓͜U̵̧͇̜͖̲̗̥̫̿́̔̌͊̆̿͒ ̴̤͒̅̍̎̍̅͘C̵͎̳̟̼̳͇̠̓̆̉͗̽O̶͎̦̜̜͍͔̦͍̅͒̓̎͊͐̍Ȗ̴̧͖̭̣̣̳͌L̷̮̪͔̍́̈̋͠D̶̡̍̏͘Ņ̴̳̣͉̯̯͍̭̤̾͒͑̎͘'̷̛̤͓̮̝͉͒̾̃̈͐͘Ṯ̷̡̼̗͈̝̯̙͔̄̏̊̎̍̚͠ ̷̮͉̀́̉̅̋̿̏S̵̢̛̫͉̼͕̥̆̾̂̓͐̏Ȃ̸̧̻̣̱͔̙͎̦̺͈͒ͅV̷̰̟͈̪̖̝͚͌̀̒̽͋̋̀̎̓Ȩ̷̢͔̳̃̔̇̌͝ ̸̬̖̤̿͂͂̋̎T̵̨̫̫̞̟͖͍̬̐̈́́͑̍͌̂̚̕H̸̡̺̤͍E̷̩̮̻͓͇̩̮̰̝̩̍͒̈́͊̎̓̉̆͠M̷̨̡̛̱͍̱͖̒̉̊̾̓͂̈́̈́̈́̒!̷̡̞̮̬̩̯̞̖̿̐̈́̆̕͠!̵̬̫̮͒̂͝_  
_Ŷ̴̨̺͇̹̭̫͇̀̈́̌̈́̈́̈́̌͝Ǫ̴̧̠̟̩̥̯͚͊͋̄̔̀̋͐͘͜ͅŪ̴̞̫͔̋̓̎͘ ̵̨̡̹̞͔̤̻͍̊̓͜͜͠C̶̨̡̨̡̡̬͈̞̭̲͚̦̯̄̿̓̉̓̇̾O̴̙͇̲͖̞̎́̒̎̈́̉̏̓͆̊̊͝Ṳ̸̰̩͇͇́L̷̢̡͕̟̜͎̻͕̖͈͍̫͝D̸̢̛̝̳̪̞͚͇̝̤̖̍̈̏̑̇̃̎͛̑̕͜͠͠N̷̯͙͎̫͈͔̯͙̻̖̣͖̲̿̅̈́̀͑̀̕͝͝'̷̢̡̢͖̭̙͎͕̜̬̽̈̌̒̚͠T̴̨̢̜̯͙̳̫͔̺͇̍̿̏̈́̉̇͛͝ ̷̨̢̢̠̪͍̯̼͍̪͕͇̜̽͑̍͑̚ͅS̴͎̟͛̓͒̾̋̕̕͝A̴͉͓V̴̧̧̜̖̭̖̪͍̬̣͔̣̟͒̓̅̈́̈́̃͜͠͝E̶͔̘̝͓̓̐̇̐͆̊̂̾͆̕̕ ̶̜̬̟͍̰͕͇͎̳̆͋̃͂T̷̛̖̭͇͈̹̺͕͗̾͐̍̌̃̓͘͠H̷̨̧̛̯͓̦̘͖̭̣̉͌̈̈́̊Ȩ̴̱̻̬̗̌̃͊͛͗Ṃ̸̞͎̖̩̥̥̦̓͑̑̋̈́̃̃̀̂̎!̶̝̿͛̍̿̅̓̋̌̂̽͆!̷̧̡̖̳͈̘̹̜̪̖̯̺̍̌̉̿_  
_Y̷̨̗̹̺̬̰̖̻̜̺̲̼̪̰̰̞͂̅͐̓̓ͅǪ̴̨̫̙̭͇͖̩̥̣͍̪̦͓͉͇̈U̶̢̼͕̝̗͈̙͈̱̼͚͓̗͓͂͜ ̵̢̛̯̪̰̙̮͕̣͎̼̺̗͕̲̞̎͌͂͒̈́͛͒̕̕͠ͅC̴̪̯̟̲͛͂̏̉̒̐̋Ö̴̼́̔͌́Ų̸̢̨̛͍̟̫͙̬͔̝͚͇̪̤̯̪̻̆͐͐̔L̵̛̺̭̘̜̰̫̳͓͒̽̓͌̕D̴̝͉̐͒̈͐̆̈́̍̀͒͛͋̀̏̾̚͘N̴̯͖͓̝͉̱̼̥̝̂̕'̸̛͇͈͇̩͙̾͛͂̇͋͌͌͐̎̔͝͝T̴͍́̍̈͗̄ ̸̧̛̖̯̫̺͙̌͛̅̃̓͊̎̃̍̿̓̉̐̽̇͗͜S̴͓͍̗̲̤̙̯̖̠͔̙̙̰̜̏͒̈́̏͑̆̀̔̈̅̔̊͘̚A̷̝͙̟̙̬͓͓̩͇̭̭̬͛̿͂͛̋̿͑͂V̴̛͕̱͙͕͈̫̻͉̔̉̏̒̌̂̒͝Ę̷͇̍̄̀̚̚͝ ̴̨̡̨̢̧̡͓̗͉̩͕̭̹͇͇͙̈́Ṱ̶̫̜̖̊́̏̊̓H̶͇̲͚͍̪̪̤̪̬̰̹̘͔̓̔͗͌̔̃͆͌͊̊̏͘̚͝E̵̡̲̤͍̬͎̜̙̪͆̿̈̂̈͒͑͗̅̈͊̀̅́M̸͓͖̬͇̒̒̿̒̍̓̔͗̾̕͜!̸͎̮̘̼̘̩͙̫͔͂̈́̓͌̄̐̈̂͗̈͂̈͘̕͠!̶̡̨̲̥̘̱̦̥̜͚̈́̎̏̆͆̒̍̆̅̾̽̑ͅ_  
_Y̷̧̧̨̨̱̯̙̫̪̲̯̤̜̲͙̪͖̹͓̠̦͈͂͗͆͒̂̈̈͆̒̔̉̆͒̏̕̕͘͠͝͠Ǫ̷̛̳͕͈̜̰͎̬̩̝̌̃̎͌̀̍̍̈́̊͋̽͑̔͝͠ͅU̵̢̢̢͕͕͉̞̖͕̯̲̝̟̅̿̿̽̌̂͐̒̏̽̆͗̒̾̈́̚͠͠͝͠ ̶̢̢̞̤̲̩̪͕̖͖̱̝̔̀̐͑͛̾̾̐̉̾̒͋̋͠͝͠ͅC̶̹̮̹͉̘̫̣̱̹̗̖̙̺̭̦̥͔̳̠̒͂̐̓̊͒͛͛̆̃̒͒̓͊̃̚̕͝͝ͅŌ̶̡̡̢̹̙͈͖̞̬͓̖̹̦̱̼̝̠̝̲̝͂̇̽̅͗͐̽̅͒͜͜͝Ủ̴̧͓̅̔̉̄̂L̵̖͇̯͇̺̜͔̣̠̲̦̠̱͖̣̤̂̉͛̀̈́͑͐̐͂̍͆̀͘̕̕͝D̴̛̥͚͙̝͔̓́̃̓̑̽͑̀̆̂̑̓̀̾̍̈͌́̈͜͠N̶̰͔̼͛̈̇̃͊̀͆͑͐̚͝'̵͉̞͐̀͋͋̃ͅT̵̨̡̨̲̩͖̲̗̟͕͍̠̞̘̬͉̗͑͐͝ ̶̛͉̖̠͔͓̟̘̼͎̞̠͎̲͍̻̮̀̿̀̋͋͆̋̇̈́̐̓Ṡ̷̛̩̖͕̜̃͐̑͛͆̔͋̂̑̄͗̑̽̌̏̈́̐͘͝Ą̶̢͙̗̟̜͍̘̺̭̜̤̖̙̝̂̑̍̈́̐͘͜V̷̨̤͚̄̒̇͗̂̀͒̓͊͐͆͐̆͆̚͠E̷̱̗̼͖̘̦̰̎͂̓̂̆̈́̋̒̕͘ͅ ̵̨̛̮͙̞̜̳̭̐̅͐̈́͋͗͒̆̂̈́̃͛͂͐̏͋̐̚T̵̢̡̧͍͎̫̟͕͈̤͎̝̩̰̼̥̽͐̎͛̾̓̚̕͠͝Ḣ̷̛̫̖̣̘͑̈̓́̇͗̓́̑̐̾̒̾̈̔̿́͜͝Ē̸̛̠̦̥̹̦̟̻͓̺͈͎͙̺̫̗̙̘̊͌̍̃̾̅̋̆̀̈́̿̎̕̕̚̕̕͠͠͠M̷̝̟̳͉͓̼̗̖͇̩̎̋̍̂̄̓͒̋͊͜͝ͅ!̸̰͙̬̆̒̈́̂͆̎͋̿̾̎͆̍̽͒̓͊̆͑͋͠!̸̗̱͚͍̠͓͓̫̹̥̏͑̍̾̽̾͒̈̓̋͛̿̂̈́̈́̿͗͗̀̇͜͝_ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

_____ You can still save them. _ _ _ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
  


______ _ _

  
Chara wakes up shivering. They tilt their head to the right. …He is still there, one ear flopped over his eyes, the other hanging over the edge of his bed. He is breathing.  


______ _ _

  
They look at their bedroom door still ajar. Light slips through the crack. Not real light. It is only the fireplace.  


______ _ _

  
Only the fireplace.  


______ _ _

  
…  


______ _ _

  
Things must change. And they must change soon.  


______ _ _


End file.
